


2 Year Pornaversary Gif Drabbles from Tumblr

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2 year pornaversary gif drabbles, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come play, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut and Angst, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: NSFW gif drabbles  featuring everyone's favorite hunters and actors





	1. Dean x Reader 1

“You feel fucking amazing.” He murmured, his hands grabbing at the globes of your ass and bringing you closer to his chest.

Your cotton covered core collided with the expanse of Dean’s firm chest and you undulated against him seeking some relief to your need. Pleasure shot through you and you rolled your hips again to make it continue.

“That feel good, babe? You gonna ride my chest? Cum just like this?” Dean’s questions went unanswered as you moved against him and he dug his fingers into the meat of your ass. Letting you ride him until you cried out his name and left a damp spot on your panties and his t-shirt.


	2. Dean x Reader 2

It had started snowing and begrudgingly Dean had pulled off the road and into the lot of a ski chalet. They only had one room left and you’d giggled in delight at the soft huge sleigh bed, covered in faux furs and thick blankets.

You’d showered as Dean lit the fireplace in your room, walking unabashed across the room, dropping your towel and bending at the waist over the bottom rail of the oak bed. Your pussy on display for Dean as he stepped away from the fire.

“Fuck me, Dean.” you wiggled your hips and looked back over your shoulder as he stripped down quickly.

The blunt head of his cock slide over your folds and you rose up on your toes just enough for Dean to slide home. You both cursing out your pleasure as he fucked you into the night.


	3. Dean x Reader 3

The fingers around your throat gripped a little tighter, pulling you back as Dean fucked slowly in and out of your cunt, his cock, thick and heavy stretching you out. Across the room a mirror sat giving both of you the perfect view of each other as he fucked you from behind on your belly.

“Look at you. Getting fucked like a little whore. A whore for my cock. You want this cock, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” you whimpered, Dean giving a sharp thrust as you answered.

“You never wanted it before. Is it the eyes, sweetheart? Get wet and needy just for a demon?”

Dean’s eyes flashed black and an orgasm ripped through your body, making you scream as Dean laughed sinisterly in your ear.


	4. Dean x Reader 4

This rut had hit Dean harder than either of you realized. Your Alpha best friend burying himself inside your slick heat, chasing orgasm over orgasm. He fucked you all over your apartment, knotting you every chance he could. There was no sateing his need. Not until he had you pressed down on your sofa, legs spread over the lush furniture as he thrusted into you hard and quick.

“Gonna knot you and fill you with my pups. Make your belly grow and make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

There was always something about Dean when he was like this, talking about putting pups inside you that made you clench in desire. But you knew it was only words and he was only your friend.

Teeth grazed over your shoulder and you tilted your head to the side to give Dean more room to kiss over your overheated flesh. Suddenly his knot started to swell and you moaned obscenely into Dean’s ear at the sensation throwing you over the edge.

“Mine,” he growled and sank his teeth sharply into your flesh, claiming you as his knot popped and cum flooded your spasming cunt.


	5. Dean x Reader 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Dean x Male!Reader

Soccer moms he was used to but the dads, that’s never happened before. But there he was, rolling a condom down his cock as a guy he’d taken back to his room worked a third finger into his own lubed up ass. Dean had fucked women in the ass before but never once a guy. This was going to be a whole new experience but fuck it, he needed the extra cash.

He sank in slowly, listening to the guy, Y/N, he thinks, pant and whimper as he presses in deep. It feels about the same, hot and tight, and he can’t help himself as he starts to fuck in and out of the guy before him on his hands and knees.

The position Dean was kneeling in started to ache in his knees so he planted his feet and started pounding away, listening to and matching to sounds of pleasure coming from the guy’s mouth.

Dean was sure he was going to hate this, he wasn’t gay but fuck if it didn’t feel good and when he shot his load into the rubber just a minute before Y/N did, he knew this wouldn’t be the last time he lets a guy pick him up.


	6. Dean x Reader

“Oh shit. Just like that, princess. Fuck me.”

Dean babbled underneath you, your hips bouncing up and down on top of him, your ass smacking loudly off his thick thighs.

“There it is, darlin’. Right there, oh fuck you feel good,” he growled.

You quit bouncing as your thighs started to burn and started rocking back and forth hard in his lap.

“Pussy feels awesome. Tight and wet for me.”

His words flowed constant and he only stopped when you told him to cum, his mouth dropping open as he unloaded a week’s worth of frustration into your cunt.


	7. Dean x Reader

Dean held you to his chest, his hands pawing at your breasts as he fucked into you hard and unrelenting. Sweat ran down your bodies as you moved and a pressure of burning desire built in your belly.

“Maybe we should slow down, Dean. It feels…. Different.”

He snagged your earlobe between his teeth. “Different how?” He ran his right hand down your belly, leaving it to rest just above your cunt, pressing in and making you cry out in pleasure. “Feel like I’m gonna fuck you until you explode? Afraid of how powerful I’m gonna make you cum? I know no one has ever fucked you this good, this hard. Talk to me, sweetheart.”

The pressure kept building, growing more rapid now that Dean was pressing his palm into your pelvis. You clawed at his arm and the headboard, anything to keep you grounded as you felt like you were going to lift off at any moment.

“Fuck, Dean. I can’t, I’m scared. Feels like I’m gonna pee but it feels so good.”

He pressed his mouth against your sweaty temple. “Just let go, Y/N. Let go and just let it happen.”

The sudden gush of cum over Dean’s balls came as a relief and triumph as he fucked you in earnest through your first squirting orgasm. 


	8. Dean x Reader

A weekend alone had turned into a’ how many places can we fuck without ruining or breaking furniture.’ But on the third day, Dean had complained about his back and you’d both agreed to forgo clothing all weekend so the smacking sound your ass made as you sat up on the library table made you laugh as you told Dean to “back that ass up.”

You rubbed and worked the kinks out, listening to Dean groan out in pleasure as each knot of pain released. As he relaxed, you leaned your body against his back, tits touching the bare skin and making Dean’s cock harden as you raked your nails over his chest to tweak his sensitive nipples.

Your dominate hand trailed down, scratching lightly over his soft tummy and pelvis until you could wrap your fingers around his thick length. Pumping your hand up and down the hard flesh, smearing beads of pre-cum over the tip as you worked him up.

A grunt of your name followed by the sound of cum splattering on the wood floor of the library, music to your ears.


	9. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is 18 in this drabble as is the reader.

Dean hated the waste of time school was but every since dad had dumped him and Sam off at this private school in New Hampshire he’d been eager to go.

Sitting at the table across from his, you teased him, the senior boy clad in leather turned you on and you slip off your panties between classes before settling in your usual seat. You waited until you knew he was watching and then every so slowly opened your knees. Your shaved cunt flashing towards the boy and a smirk covering your lips as you watched him shift and discreetly adjust what you hoped was a big cock.

When the bell rang you took your time gathering your things as it was the last class of the day and bending just slightly to show Dean the curve your ass before turning and throwing a wink his way.

“See you tomorrow, Dean.”


	10. Sam x Reader

“God, I wish I could fuck you right now.” Sam growled into your ear, rutting his hard length against your hip as you stood under the spray of the shower.

“I know, baby. Me too. Fucking hate that pharmacy for losing my prescription.” You reached back, wrapping your fingers around Sam’s shaft as much as you could and started stroking it. “Wish you could just fuck me right here. Push my tits against the wall and fuck me, hard. I miss the feel of your cum filling me up and making a mess of my pussy.” Pumping a little faster, you listened to Sam groan, your thumb slipping over the crown and swiping at the droplet of pre-cum.

“Want you to cum for me, Sam. I want you to cum all over my ass. I can’t have your cum inside me but I can have it marking me. Make sure everyone knows who I belong to.”

Sam hummed and pulled out of your grip, stroking his cock with his right hand and pushing you against the wall with his left.

“Mine,” he growled, leaving streaks of white over the globes of your ass and lower back.


	11. Sam x Reader

You’d mouthed off to Sam all day, riling up the soulless hunter as you worked together on this case of ghouls. He’d looked so delectable in his suit and you’d pushed every button you knew he still had until he was bending you over a cold metal slab in the morgue.

He kicked your legs open, bunching your fitted black skirt up around your hips as he tore your black panties down your open thighs. His wide palm leaving a stinging slap against your skin before two thick fingers invaded your entrance.

“You’ve gotten on my nerves all day. Now I’m gonna fuck you until you learn some respect.”

Biting back a moan you pretended to resist, knowing Sam liked it when you acted this way. His fingers withdrawing and quickly replaced with his huge cock, hanging free from the zipper in his slacks.


	12. Sam x Reader

You loved when Sam got like this, in a rut he couldn’t hold back, holding you in place, your thighs squeezed shut between his as he thrust hard and deep into your pussy. The hard pound of his hips into your ass, walls tightened around his huge cock, making jolts of pleasure spark through your body. The intensity of his movements left you with no choice but to grip the sheets and gasp out your bliss.

He would fuck you until you’d cum over his cock and he’d keep fucking in and out of your cunt until he felt you cum again. He’d fuck you, his omega, long and hard and deep until he could pop his knot inside you and finally feel that itch beneath his skin ebbing away.


	13. Sam x Reader

It had become almost a game for you. You loved sucking Sam’s cock, making him swell beyond what your mouth can hold and you’d lick and tease the tip, waiting for him to come.

“Come on, Sammy. Feed me, baby.” You giggled, chasing his cock as he pumped it in his huge hand. His abs tensing and releasing as he grew closer and closer to his release.

“You want my cum, babe? What it on your face? Your tits? On your tongue?”

You purred, “I want it all,” just as the first stream of jizz shot out of his tip, a laugh falling from your lips as you chased after it with your mouth. “Mmm yummy.”


	14. Sam X Reader

The urgent knocking on your front door had been unexpected. The desperation behind Sam’s kisses, his hands gripping and tearing at your clothing, frantic. He moved like it was his last day on Earth and he stripped you both down before pinning you to your couch.

He hadn’t stopped moving and grinding against you, forgoing lots of foreplay for just simply stretching you open on his fingers before driving himself home. Together you lost yourselves in it and you found yourself pulling him into you, fingers digging into the globes of his ass as he thrusts desperately.

His lips grazed the side of your neck, his head tucked into the crook so deep you were surprised he could breath. A continuations chant of, “I’m sorry.” “Don’t wanna go.” “Gonna miss you.” and “Please forgive me.” all murmured into your skin and you knew, you just knew. Sam planned on saying yes to the devil


	15. Jensen x Reader

You surprised Jensen as he walked into his trailer. He’d been stuck filming all week and you’d been busy for almost the whole month with getting distributors for the Family Business Beer Company. Jensen had decided to expand nationwide and with the show back from hiatus it fell on you. As did your surprise plane ride up to vancouver.

He barely said hello before dropping to his knees in front of you, pushing your shirt up and kissing over your stomach, tugging your pants down as he mouthed down to your covered pussy.

“God, I fucking missed you, pretty girl.”

“I miss you too, daddy. We both did.”

Jensen stopped ravishing your body to pull back and look up at you.

“Both? Did you say daddy?”

A wide grin spread across your face. “We were pretty busy this summer,” you said with a giggle and Jensen went back to happily taking you apart with his mouth.


	16. Jensen x Reader

It had arrived weeks after the ceremony, the same ceremony that Jensen hadn’t been invited to but had won none the less. His People’s Choice Award already had a space picked out on a shelf in his office after his win was announced. When it arrived you could hardly contain yourself long enough for him to open the box and place it up where it belonged.

That night had been the most incredible sex you’d had with your husband in a long time. His drive to take you to new heights drove you until you both collapsed in satisfaction across your gorgeous white bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Jensen must have gotten up because when you awoke a half hour before your alarm was set, you noticed the shirt and underwear he’d slipped on. A bulge in the front of his briefs concealed very little, and with a delicate hand you pulled them aside, his cock and balls coming free of the confining fabric.

He was already hard and you wasted little time wetting your lips and palm before going down on your husband. You throat constricting around the crown as you took him to the back of your throat, your fist twisting around the base where you couldn’t reach with your mouth.

A groan sounded above you and you glanced up to see your husband slowly waking up, his right hand reaching down to tangle in your messy locks as you continued sucking him off. It didn’t take much more before he was cumming on your tongue.

“Fuck, I gotta win more awards if it means waking up like that.”


	17. Jensen x Reader

“Look at you. All wet and needy.” Jensen held your legs open, his thumb rubbing between your soaked folds. “All this just for me. And you can’t get enough, can you?” He kept stroking and you kept whimpering, his teasing digit being too much and not enough all at once.

“You wanna cum don’t you, darlin’? Want me to fuck you with my fingers? Eat your pussy until you are twitching and squirming for more?”

Jensen didn’t change the pace of his thumb, just kept rocking it against your clit as you mewled out a, “please.”

Jensen gave a husky laugh, “sorry, sweetheart, but I don’t think I’m ready for you to cum just yet. I’m having too much fun playing with your pretty little pussy.”


	18. Jared x Reader

Every inch of her skin felt amazing, her back so soft and her hair tickled my arm as I pressed her warm tits into my chest, her nipples rock hard. The thin nylon of her black leggings did nothing to keep her from feeling my stiff cock still trapped in my jeans.

She rocked her hips as I explored her mouth, mewling need falling from her lips as a damp patch grew in my lap. I ran both my hands down her sleek spin until I could grab her hips, jerking her back and forth against my aching cock and groaning into our kiss at the added friction.

A knock on my trailer door however put a stop to my pleasure but I felt her tense, her head falling back, hair hanging loosely down her back as her eyes shut, mouth opened in a moan as she came.


	19. Jared x Reader

There was something incredibly taboo about sneaking onto set with Jared after the day had wrapped. The both of you exchanging giggly kisses as you stripped each other bare. But it was you who took control, pushing Jared down onto Sam’s bed, his cock thick and twitching in need as you crawled up between his legs.

You breathed warm air over the flushed head of Jared’s cock, letting the tension build as you moved lowed, your tongue poking out to wet your lips first before licking a stripe over each of Jared’s balls. His sack growing taut under your ministrations before you trailed up the length of his shaft, your tongue wiggling over the wide expanse until you reached the head.

“Don’t tell your brother about this, Sam.” You rasped before sucking down Jared’s cock, feeling it jerk against the roof of your mouth as you played out the fantasy of your characters hooking up behind Dean’s back, your friend and fellow hunter.


	20. Jared x Reader

Flying up to see Jared had been the best idea you’d had in a long time. His long, lean, and muscular body thrusting above you, shoving you against the couch cushions so hard you were surprised it didn’t break the sofa.

He rutted relentlessly and you mewled with every growled thrust he made, both of you wanting nothing more than the feel of each other’s skin. Pleasure bloomed through your core, the drag of Jared’s hefty cock along your walls, making stars burst behind your eyes with every pound of his hips against yours.

God, you hoped this time you went home with his baby growing inside you.


	21. Jared x Reader

His hands were in your hair, his lips glued to yours as you road up in the elevator. This con had gone on way too long and although you loved Rome and so did Jared, it didn’t make the long days any easier on the two of you as new lovers.

Now able to resist anymore, Jared reached down, grabbing you under the globes of your ass and lifting you up into his arms.

“Once we get to our room, I’m gonna take you apart piece by piece until you beg me to stop so you can rest. And then I’m going to do it all over again in the morning.”


	22. Misha x Reader

The shower in the bathroom had shut off and you waited, still gloriously naked on the bed you shared with Misha. You let your head hang over the side of the bed and waited for your husband to reappear.

“What are you doing?” He laughed and you wiggled playfully, your breasts jiggling with your movements.

“Waiting for my sexy husband to come out so I can suck him off before he heads back into work today.”

Misha strolled over and stood over you, his towel dropped unceremoniously to the floor as he used his thumb and forefinger to point his cock down towards your waiting mouth. Reaching for your heaving breasts as you sucked him down between your lips.


	23. Misha x Reader

Misha had stripped you down, tied your arms above your head, and spread your legs apart, giving him a wide space to settle on his stomach between them.

He spread the lips of your cunt, breathing you in.

“You’ve always had the prettiest pusssy I’ve ever seen.” He inched in and licked a wide strip through your folds, curling his tongue over your clit before pulling away. “Tastiest pussy too. Like honey.” His raspy breath fanned hot over your soaked cunt and you cried out in bliss as he went to work fucking your pussy with his tongue.


	24. Charlie Bradbury x Reader

Chills tingled through Charlie’s body as her cunt made contact with your tongue ring. The little round bulb on the end rolling through Charlie’s arousal and making it easier to elicit pleasure from the tiny bundle of nerves.

Charlie rocked on your face as you reached up to wrap your arms around her thighs, pulling her down closer, your nose bumping her clit as you tongued her inner walls, growls of pleasure falling from her lips.

Working at that bar for extra cash for weekends had turned out to be the best thing you’d ever decided to do.


	25. DeanDonna

“Come here.” Dean commanded to Donna, his cock hard and standing proudly in front of him as she waited on all fours on the floor.

In languid strides, Donna crawled towards Dean, her breasts hanging heavily and swinging, full of milk and waiting for her master to help her in releasing the tension. She trusted her master with every fiber of her being and her pussy dripped, her juices trailing down the insides of her thighs as she drew nearer.

“Stop. Sit.”

Like a good pet, Donna halted her movements and sat down on her feet, her hands coming up to rest flat on her thighs.

“That’s a good girl.” Dean ran a hand through Donna’s long blond tresses, petting her and listening to her purrs of satisfaction from the affection he was giving her.

He withdrew his hand, wrapping his fingers around his length, pumping it to bring beads of precum to the tip before he positioned himself just right before Donna.

“Open. Suck. Good girl.”


	26. DeanDonna

Dean pounded his hips into Donna, needing to feel that clench of her core around his throbbing length. His skin slapped against hers and all should could do was arch back into him and moan. Her climax building fast and both of them knew it was going to hit hard.

“Come on, gorgeous. Let me feel you let go. Come for me, Mrs.Winchester.”

Hearing Dean call her by her new last name sent Donna reeling, her walls squeezing until Dean spilled inside her.


	27. DeanDonna

Donna panted harshly, her shirt bunched up under her breasts, her slacks and underwear somewhere discarded on the floor near the tv. Dean licked and kissed up her bare thigh, kneeling in front of Jody’s couch, getting closer and closer to Donna’s wet center.

Dean breathed in her scent as he nuzzled into the crease of Donna’s thigh and groaned softly. “Smell fucking delicious.” His raspy breath blew hot over Donna’s sodden folds just before he spread her lips open with his index and middle finger, licking firmly over her little swollen clit, feeling it twitch under his tongue.

Arching her back in pleasure, Donna let out a loud and lengthy moan, Dean’s expertly perfect plush lips curling around the bundle of nerves to suck before pulling away.

“Gotta be quiet, gorgeous. Don’t want the others to wake up before I finish.


	28. DeanDonna

There is nothing better than this. This view, all of Donna’s creamy flesh and supple ass bouncing before me. My cock sliding in and out of her beautiful pussy with such ease. If I could have my way, I’d fuck her this way at least once a day. As much as I love her sweet lips and luscious tits, there is just something about her ass that drives me nuts.

Maybe it isn’t just her ass. Maybe it’s just her beautiful back in general. The sloped curve of her spine, curl of her hips to form her heart shaped behind. Fuck it’s all beautiful and I can’t help myself but to tell her. 


	29. Wincest

Sam knew what his brother needed. Knew without him even asking as the clock ticked down to Dean’s last day that his big brother needed this closeness, this desperately intimate moment between them.

He climbed into Dean’s lap, sinking down his length slowly, feeling himself open up for what he fears would be the last time and started rocking. Sam let Dean tangle his fingers in his hair and bring their foreheads together, breathing each other’s anguished breaths as they neared their climax.

“I don’t wanna die, Sammy.”

If Sam hadn’t been been so close he would have missed Dean’s honest words and he rocked his hips, saying the only thing he could think of. “It’s going to be okay, De. I got you.”


	30. Wincest

The sunset surrounding them was nothing compared to the sight Sam had before him. He was still knotted inside Dean, his arms around his brother, their fingers linked as the metal from the Impala’s hood cooled their overheated flesh.

“I can’t believe it’s been 20 years already.” Sam nuzzled into his omega’s throat, his lips pressing over the claiming mark he’d placed there when he was just 16. “20 years of the world knowing you were mine.”


	31. Wincest

The level of desperation between the brothers was palpable and Dean thrust slow and deep into Sam. His younger brother’s legs wrapping around him and clawing at his skin reminding both of them what they had been missing while Dean was in hell.

Dean had come back with the mark of another man’s handprint on his shoulder and that wasn’t something Sam could take lightly. Yes he knew it was from an angel but still, Dean was his and he wrapped his hand around the marked shoulder and held on as he felt his brother cum inside him.


	32. Wincest

Dean didn’t care, at least not in that moment. The loneliness and whiskey burning through his veins as he fucked himself back onto Sam’s cock. His brother, soulless and only in it for the pleasure of having a tight, hot hole fucking up and down his cock.

He knew that he would regret it later but he missed the thickness inside him, missed the flexing muscle of Sam’s ass in his hands as he push forward every once in awhile to meet him. He missed the slap of his own hard cock against his belly as he fucking himself on Sam’s.

“Look at you, fucking slut for my cock. I hope you still like the way my cum feels inside your ass and dripping between your legs.” And that’s when Sam took over, pushing Dean forward onto the couch he knelt on and fucked hard and fast into Dean’s asshole. Disregarding the gruff words Dean was saying under him.

“I fucking hate you. Cum inside me, you soulless fuck.”


	33. Weecest

He was drunk and Dean knew it was wrong but he’d thought about this for a really long time. His little brother, kneeling on the floor, begging and pawing at the front of Dean’s jeans. Fuck, he was going to hell, his cock swelling as Sam rubbed the heel of his palm over his bulge.

Dean knew he should stop Sam, tell him to sleep it off and regret the way he felt the next morning at school, but fuck he wanted this. He wanted his little brother to unzip his jeans and pull out his cock, sucking it down between those too pink lips of his.

His dick twitched in his pants and Sam whimpered again.

“Just this one time, Dean. Please, let me make you feel good.”

Holding his hands up and out of the way, Dean knew he for sure was sealing his slot in hell as he watched his baby brother open his jeans.


	34. Wincest

A week long vacation, no looking for hunts or being stuck in traffic. It was just what Sam and Dean needed. But what Sam didn’t need was to come out of the bathroom to find his brother, naked and swiveling his hips, grinding his cock into the bedspread, and teasing him with the fleshy globes of his ass.

“Fuck, De.” Sam crawled onto the bed, his nude form blanketing his brother’s as he leaned down to nip at Dean’s shoulder. “Such a fucking little tease.”


	35. Wincest

Sam rutted into Dean, pressing his long and thick cock in as deep as he could, the bulbous head of his dick slamming right into Dean’s prostate making him moan wantonly underneath him.

“Gonna make you come this way, De. Just my cock buried inside you.”

“Fuck, Sam. Please touch my dick. I swear if you let me cum, I’ll blow you every night for a week.”

Sam grunted a laugh and leaned down to press a few nip filled kisses between Dean’s shoulder blades. “Not this time, big brother. It’s just you and my cock. Cum for me, De. Squeeze my cock.”


	36. Jensen x Misha

Digging his hands into Misha’s sides, Jensen fucked his boyfriend up and down on his throbbing cock. The delicious flutter of Misha’s tight walls around his length felt incredible and he let it be known in lengthy, loud moans and curses.

A knock on his trailer door didn’t deter their pursuit of pleasure and they both ignore the call for them to be on set as Misha shot a streak of cum up Jensen’s chest and over his chin and lips. Jensen licked up the creamy mess as he kept bouncing Misha on his cock. They could be late to set, fucking a load into his boyfriend on his birthday was important to Jensen.


	37. Jensen x Misha

“Come on, Mish. I know you can do better than that. Fuck me. Fuck me harder.”

Misha stared down at the man spread under him, his cock, thick and slicked with lube disappearing over and over again inside Jensen’s tight hole.

“Do it, Misha. Split me in half on that fat fucking cock. Make me cum just like this.”

Shifting his weight, Misha started nailing Jensen’s prostate head on with every inward thrust, his boyfriend’s legs shaking, eyes closed and head thrown back in bliss.

“Right fucking there, Mish. Ugh! Fuck me so fucking good. I’m gonna fucking cum. Shit, Misha, fuck.” Jensen’s mouth dropped open and Misha couldn’t hold back, unloading into Jensen as he watched Jensen stripe his own cum all over his belly and chest.


	38. Jensen x Misha x Jared

Misha didn’t know he needed this as much as he did until he was sandwiched between Jared and Jensen. Jared holding him strongly against his chest, their swollen lengths slipping and grinding against each other with every thrust Jensen provided.

Jensen kept a steady pace, watching Jared kiss lovingly over Misha’s neck and shoulder. He hated seeing Misha in so much pain. The loss of this year’s election had been hard on everyone but Misha had taken it personally. Blaming himself for not campaigning harder.

“We love you so much, Misha. Just let us love you and tomorrow it will be okay.” Jared murmured into his ear.

Jensen slowed his thrusts briefly before uttering“Yeah, we got you man.” 


	39. Jared x Misha x Jensen

Jensen couldn’t help himself as he watched Jared fuck his fat cock into Misha’s greedy little hole. The sight was just too much and he wiggled on his back until he was underneath his lovers. Misha’s cock hanging hard and swaying back and forth, tempting him.

Wrapping his plush lips around the head of Misha’s cock, he groaned, Jared’s massive hand taking hold of his dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts into Misha. They moved in unison and once again temptation and opportunity became too much for Jensen to resist as he pressed the tip of his finger over Jared’s twitching hole.

In a chain reaction of pleasure, Jared came with a surprised shout, unloading inside Misha, his warm cum spraying over Misha’s prostate and making him cum down Jensen’s throat. The tang of Misha’s release was enough for Jensen and he too came, coating Jared’s fingers in white.


	40. Jensen x Reader x Jared

Back and forth, back and forth. Jared and Jensen had worked out a rhythm, fucking you back on Jared’s cock and sending you forward to deep throat Jensen’s. It was perfect. Jared gripping your hips tightly, bringing his hand down in a stinging smack every few thrusts, Jensen’s hand tangling resting on top of your head as you gagged on his cock.

A string of curses came from behind you, Jared drilling into you, pushing you into Jensen before yanking you back onto his cock; a yelp of pleasure sending vibrations down Jensen’s length. A filthy ramble of praise falling from Jensen’s pouty mouth, the tang of his pre-cum smearing over your tongue as you relished in its heavy mass, swallowing around the head, waiting for the moment when the three of you would finish together.


	41. Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader x Alpha!Sam

The slap of sweaty skin and the echos of gasped moans of pleasure rattled off the motel room walls. Sam thrusting just as hard into your cunt as Dean into your ass, their cocks stretching your holes and relieving the pain of your heat.

You had cried for days, alone in your motel room, the two alphas next door, pacing the threadbare carpet and trying to resist to smell of your omega musk. Your arousal only growing with every self induced orgasm you had, each brother’s name a prayer on your lips until finally the boys couldn’t take it anymore.

Sam had busted down the door separating your rooms, his chest heaving and his cock standing tall between his legs, held back by only a layer of denim. Dean had followed behind him, his shirt already stripped off and the button of his jeans popping open as you mewled for them.

There was no talking, just grunts, groans, whimpers, moans, gasps and mewls of need, want and satisfaction as the alphas joined you in bed and fucking you full of their combined seed. Their knots swelling and locking them both inside you.


	42. Anna x Ruby

There were many ways to get a demon to talk but talk wasn’t what Anna was after as she thrust the rubber cock into Ruby’s soaked cunt. She fucked hard into the raven haired beauty, ignoring the sound of the Winchester’s jerking off to their display. Their loud grunts and slicked fists were only mild intrusion as Ruby rocked back hard on the dildo.

The need for more control had Anna wrapping her hand into Ruby’s thick locks, tugging her head back painfully until she was screaming her orgasm on the redhead’s cock.


	43. Charlie x Jo

The sun had felt incredible on both their bodies, Jo’s top already long gone as the girls tasted each others tongues, rejoicing in their time alone as Jo ripped off Charlie’s bikini top. Her pink nipples pebbled as the sudden gust of cool air over them and Jo couldn’t help herself as she leaned down to capture one with her mouth.

Her tongue swirled and licked over the taut flesh, switching sides and tugging with her blunt teeth, listening to the gasps of arousal from Charlie’s parted lips. Jo kept working, determined to make her girlfriend cum with only Jo’s lips, tongue, and teeth on Charlie’s chest.


	44. Rowena X Charlie

Working with the other redhead had been a bit of a challenge but as the days drug on it only served to heighten the attraction between Rowena and Charlie. It had been centuries since Rowen had found pleasure with another woman but as Charlie licked and sucked at Rowena’s clit, drawing moans from her brightly painted lips she realised how much she’d missed it.

“You’re very good at that, dearie. Oh, yes. Just like that, pet.” Rowena swiveled her hips, arousal spreading over Charlie’s chin as an orgasm lit through Rowena’s core like lightening.


	45. Sam x Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menstrual smut!

Sam dug bruises into Ruby’s thigh, holding her open and lapping greedily at her ruddy cunt. When she first suggested taking advantage of her body’s natural cycle, Sam had recoiled in disgust. And then Ruby had slipped her black jeans off and tugged on the string between her thighs.

The moment the copper smell of her blood hit his nose, Sam was hard, and couldn’t hold back. He threw Ruby’s soft petite body down in the middle of the mattress and tugged his shirt off, his cock peeking up over the top of his pants and he crawled up to lick at the crimson mess.


	46. Jared x Jensen

“Come here, baby boy.” Jared murmured, holding his arms open for Jensen to move towards him. With little hesitation Jensen crawled into Jared’s lap, almost purring as the larger man pushed down the waistband at the back of his shorts. Jared rubbed his hands up Jensen’s wide back and waited for Jensen to speak.

“It’s been such a long week, daddy. Need you so bad.” Jensen rolled his hips, his length swollen and needy, trapped between them.

“I know it has, baby boy. Let daddy take good care of you.”


	47. Jared x Gen

“It’s okay, Jared. I can take it. Feed me that gorgeous cock.” Gen purred, kneeling on the floor of Jared’s bedroom, a hand between her legs, rubbing her clit.

Jared grabbed either side of Gen’s head, her mahogany hair fanning out around his fingers as he held her in place and pushed his massive cock head between her ruddy lips. A groan of satisfaction fell from him as he inched into her mouth slowly, a gasp of wonderment leaving him just as he pushed passed the back of her throat and his balls touched her lips.

“Holy fuck, I think I wanna marry you.”


	48. Jensen x Reader x Danneel

It was like a fantasy come true. Running into the Ackles and them flirting with you, calling you beautiful and inviting you back to their home for the night. You didn’t resist as Jensen claimed your mouth first nor when he passed you to his already naked wife as he undressed and then helped bare you to them.

They had kissed, licked and touched every inch of your body until you found yourself straddling Jensen’s lap, your ass back towards him as you slowly lowered yourself down onto his thick cock.

You growled out in need, his length stretching your insides farther than any man had before as you leaned back on your hands against his chest. Slowly you started rocking your hips, your eyes following Danneel as she crawled up from the foot of the best and between Jensen’s open legs.

“She looks so pretty, split open on your cock, Jens. Such a pretty little pussy, fucked full of fat cock. That feel good? Jensen’s dick feel good, baby?” Danneel’s voice was like silk over your skin and you shivered.

“Yes,” you breathed. “Feels so good. He’s so big.”

“I know he is, baby. You think he can make you cum like this or do you want my help.”

Danneel’s warm breath fanned over your cunt and you thrust towards her face, shoving Jensen deep inside, right up against your cervix.

“Need you too, Dani. Please.”

With a smirk Danneel licked over your clit, her timing perfect with every inward thrust you gave on top of Jensen. Pleasure shooting through your veins at the combined effort of the married couple.


	49. Sam x Jess

No one knew just what happened behind Sam and Jess’ bedroom door. The kinds of play they were into and willing to try growing with every passing day. But they both shared a favorite. Anal play.

Jess would climb on top of Sam, grinding against his rigid cock, getting it slick as he lubed up the small silver plug. She’d wait to let him in until he was ready, his hands going for his cock and her back entrance.

A guttural moan fell from the blonde’s parted pink lips as Sam pushed his cock and the jeweled butt plug into place, Jess relishing in the feeling of both her holes being filled at the same time.


	50. Jensen x Briana

Rome always ended up as kind of a blur for Jensen. The wine and spirits flowing freely all weekend made letting down his inhibitions just that much easier. But it wasn’t just his that were down. Briana took advantage of the free booze as well.

It was only friday but already they were both smashed, hell everyone in the room was but no one else was crawling across the floor, makeup smeared, and their dress creeping up over their hips like Briana’s was. And no one was letting her unzip and expose their rapidly swelling cock like Jensen was.

They didn’t even say anything to each other, Jensen just leaned back on his hands from where he sat on the floor and he watched as Briana sucked down the length of his cock. Making him harder and harder with every bob of her mouth.

Neither cared that the room was full of people watching. All they cared about was having a good time.


	51. Dean x Claire x Sam

Claire already knew she was tiny, she was short and rail thin but she loved it. She loved it even more, sandwiched, naked between the massive Winchesters. Dean palming her right breasts and and kissing along the back of her neck as he filled her up from behind. His thick length, stretching her open, getting her ready for Sam who was busy working her left nipple with his mouth. Tongue, teeth and lips licking, nipping and sucking whimpered mewls of desire from Claire’s pink lips.

With a thin, confident hand, Claire reached for Sam’s cock, stroking him, drawing beads of precum to his tip and smearing it over the wide head. A purr of pure need vibrating through her chest as Sam pulled his length out of her hand, shifting on the bed to line himself up with her opening.

Dean pulled out until just the tip of his dick remained inside, staying still until Sam was slotted perfectly beside him. Together they thrust into Claire’s tight pussy, grunts of satisfaction echoing in the motel room from all three hunters.


	52. Dean x Claire

Dean was mercifulness, his tongue flicking over Claire’s tiny clit, sucking at her pretty little cunt, fingering her deep, and making her squirm. He fucking loved making her make the noises she was making. The squeaks and whimpers, moans and shouts. All of it sent blood straight down to his cock. Especially when he’d made her cum twice and was working on a third. The petite blonde doing everything she could to wiggle away her overstimulated pussy from his mouth and hand. But Dean wasn’t one to just let Claire take control and she knew that as he coaxed another orgasm from her before letting go. 


	53. Sam x Claire x Alex

Alex and Claire had been fooling around almost as long as Claire had been a part of Jody’s household. The girls, now expected to be sister, found their attraction more than they could resist. But even though their sex was incredible there was always something missing.

That thing they were missing was Sam Winchester. The older hunter had been easy to corner in the kitchen, warm from wine and Jody and Dean already sleeping for the night. They flirted with him, rubbing against one another and keeping an eye on the bulge in Sam’s pants. Once they knew he was getting turned on, they leaned into one another, sharing a kiss that left Sam dangerously hard and following them up to Claire’s room on the oposite side of the house.

Claire wasted little time, stripping Alex out of her clothes, throwing her own on the floor before taking her girlfriend to bed, climbing on top of her and loving every inch of her naked body. She wiggled and moved, putting on a show for Sam, listening to him taking his clothes off and moving in behind her as Claire reclaimed Alex’s lips.

Both girls rubbed at their slicked clits, waiting for the moment when Sam would fuck himself into Claire but he hesitated and they stopped to see what was wrong.

“You okay?”

Sam took a tentative step back, running his left hand through his hair as he right squeezed the base of his cock. “Yeah, no. I don’t have any, do either of you have a condom?”

Alex reached around Claire’s hips, her fingers digging into the globes of Claire’s ass, drawing her open for the older hunters eyes. “No need, big boy. Claire cums harder without one and we both know how bad you want to feel her tight little wet pussy, bare on your cock. Fuck her, Sam. Fill her up with your cum. Don’t worry about it tonight. Just fuck her.”

Sam didn’t know if it was the wine or the arousal clouding his brain but he moved forward muttering, “fuck it,” as he sank balls deep into the blonde on top of her girlfriend.


End file.
